1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method.
2. Related Art
A technology of discharge ink including resin and a solvent onto a recording medium to record an image (information) by an ink jet recording apparatus has been known (for example, see JP-A-2012-186315).
In a recording medium of the related art, resin-containing ink has poor evaporation efficiency of an ink solvent, and image quality is easily degraded (aggregation or overflow). Accordingly, in order to obtain a sufficient chromogenic property, it was necessary to have a small discharging amount of ink per unit time to provide sufficient time for drying the ink solvent, and thus, rapidly recording of an image was difficult.
In addition, since it was difficult for the ink to be spread onto the recording medium, a landing diameter was small, and the efficiency of the chromogenic property of the discharging ink per 1 dot was poor. Accordingly, if the discharging amount of the ink is set to be small per unit area to improve a recording speed, regions with no ink are formed between dots of the landed ink, and thus, the chromogenic property of an image is degraded.